We developed a new diffusion MRI protocol called Principle-Component Analysis Temporal Maximal Intensity Projection to overcome the problems associated with physiological motion, and demonstrated its superior image qualities in human normal volunteers and in heart disease patients. Currently it is being further evaluated at our collaborator clinical site at the Radiology Department of the University of Lyon, France. It has potential applications in all types of diffusion MRI diagnostic protocols ranging from the brain to the prostate.